


The Games We Play

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mind Games, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader has just moved to Kattegate along with a family who has taken her in as their own. Amongst playing a game with her younger siblings she runs into the newest prince who wishes to plays with her in different, more dangerous kind of way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Trickery, kissing, NSFW material

Slave.

 

It was a bitter word you hated the most for it was the simple name of what you were supposed to be. You couldn’t thank the Gods enough for allowing you to be relieved of that. Instead, the family that had taken you in decided to free you and raise you as their own. It was them who had taught you all about making dresses and clothes in return for money. The man of the family, Toka had taken the time to teach you about healing and certain herbs. That was why you moved to Kattegate. Toka had decided to fight for King Ragnar’s army and you and his wife were to act as healers for Kattegate.

 

It wasn’t long before Queen Aslaug had given your family a warm welcome. Your mother had became friends with the Queen and that was how you learned of Ivar. The youngest prince who was also a cripple. Your mother had warned you to stay clear of him and it was in your every intention to do so. But sometimes the Gods had different plans.

 

It was one warm sunny afternoon that you were entertaining the youngest son, Erik. The middle child, Freya had ran up to you with a dark cloth in her hand and began jumping up and down, making her curly blonde hair bounce.

 

“Hide, clap. Hide, clap.” She chanted.

 

The eldest son, Henrikson grabbed your arm and brought you to your knees. You let out a sigh and allowed Freya to tie the cloth over your eyes. Hide and clap was a very familiar game to the four of you. It was the three siblings favorite game.

 

After you promised that you couldn’t see the two sons helped you to your feet and spun you around. You counted to 10 before you you began to walk slowly through the new kingdom. It only had taken you a few minutes to locate the familiar chuckles and loud laughter. Your hands brushed against a wooden door as you entered the unknown building.

 

“Clap!” You called out.

 

The sound of a loud clap beckoned you further into the strangely quiet room. You smiled proudly and approached the sound. But that was only because you didn’t see the three siblings all huddled in the far corner behind you with widened eyes. You didn’t see the young handsome cripple waving you siblings away with a silent warning. Surely if you did, you would not have proceeded with the game.

 

“Clap!” You instructed again.

 

The young prince brought his hands together again and ran his moist tongue across his bottom lip. He didn’t know what game you were playing but he enjoyed it, almost too much.

 

You stepped closer to the sound until your hands touched a piece of cloth. It wasn’t what you or the young siblings would wear. This cloth was definitely made for someone in royalty. You tube the material between your fingers and moved your hand up until you found a strong shoulder.

 

Something inside you screamed for you to run away. Clearly you didn’t know the person that you were touching but you were enjoying the rush that was swimming through you. You were in love with the adrenaline that made your heart knock into your chest. You loved how your breath was becoming short and how your hands were beginning to tremble.

 

And that was why you took that extra step forward only to knock your shin into something hard and almost fell right into the mysterious person. Your hands gripped onto the stranger’s shoulders and you felt a pair of strong hands grab your waist to keep you from falling. Most likely from ontop of them because from the height it seemed as though you were sitting.

 

“Oh, sorry. I was just trying to figure out who you are.” You chuckled playfully.

 

If only you could see the look in Ivar’s eyes. It was close to the same look that a wolf gave a deer.

 

“If you really wish to know, you must kiss me first.” A warm, smooth voice reached your ears.

 

You moved to pull the cloth from your eyes but the hands that were once on you waist quickly grabbed your wrists. Your heart somehow managed to speed up even more, your breath became more shallow, and something warm began to stir in your lower abdomen. You were enjoying it. After tossing all caution to the wind you leaned down until you felt a pair of soft plump lips on yours.

 

The kiss didn’t end there. When you felt his warm tongue swipe across your bottom lip you opened your mouth to grant him access. His grip of your wrists prevented you from gripping his face. It was hard not to touch him. His voice made you tremble in excitement and his kisses made heat flood between your upper thighs. At the rate you were going you were probably going to end up fucking him without even knowing who he was and you were fine with that. You had a thirst for adventure. A thirst that was never quenched.

 

When you tried moving your hands his grip became even tighter only for a second and then he lead the tips of your fingers to his face. You blindly explored his face and you smiled over his lips as you dragged your hands down to his body. Oh, he was strong.

 

You could feel his solid form beneath the tips of your fingers. It had taken every ounce of self restraint to not beg the stranger to take you right where you stood. Then you traveled your hands down to his legs and you felt something like straps below his knees.

 

A cripple? The only cripple in Kattegate was… Ivar. The one you had been ordered to stay away from.

 

You seized the opportunity to rip yourself away from his lips and lift the rag over your eyes. Your blood ran cold once your Y/E/C eyes fell onto the sound mischievous prince of Kattegate. You didn’t think it was even possible for your heart to pound any faster but your own body was proving you wrong.

 

The Prince sat before you with a smirk on his lips. His intense blue eyes made you freeze in your spot. Maybe it was how gorgeous he was that caught you off guard. You were never told how beautiful he was, only that he was a rotten, selfish, cruel man. But the man before didn’t look like any such thing.

 

“Prince Ivar! Oh Gods I’m so sorry to intrude on you.” You stepped back.

 

Ivar rolled his blue eyes up to you with a playful smirk on his lips.

 

“I know everyone in Kattegate but I haven’t seen you before. What is your name?” He asked.

 

“Y/N.” You answered simply.

 

He waved two fingers at you, beckoning you closer. You swallowed the lump in your throat and forced your feet to approach him again. His blue eyes moved from your face to your chest, down to your feet. What was he doing?

 

“You dress well for a slave.” He accused.

 

That simple word sent a shiver down your spine. There couldn’t be any miscommunication with that!

 

“I am no slave. I am a free woman.” You spoke carefully to the Prince.

 

He clicked his tongue. “Shame.”

 

You wiped your sweaty palms on the material of your dress. Whatever he wanted from you, it couldn’t have been good. You came to the conclusion by the way he had hoped for you to be a slave. If you were a slave you would have to do as he said.

 

“That game we played, it was fun. Do you play games often?” He asked.

 

You wanted to emphasize that you only played such games with the children but you valued your life too much to upset the Prince. Instead of using words you gave your head a nod and kept looking in his eyes.

 

“Good. I look forward to playing with you again. You will find that I can get very creative.”

 

His words made your blood run cold. The Gods cooked up something wicked when they allowed Ivar to be born. He managed to be such a beautiful being but there was something about him that made your gut wrench with fear. A small tremble ran through your body and you weren’t sure what to say next.

 

“Will you be attending the feast tonight?” He questioned.

 

You opened your mouth to answer but he took it upon himself to speak for you.

 

“Good, I will be sure to keep an empty seat beside me.”

 

You nodded your head and tried to make your leave but he shot his hand out and gripped your wrist. The sudden movement caused a quiet gasp to escape your mouth.

 

“Oh and Y/N, wear something intriguing.” He instructed before releasing you and waving you away.

 

***

You had thought of every excuse in the world to hide from the feast but you already knew nothing would suffice. Beyond that, somewhere deep inside you, Ivar had managed to awaken your curiosity side. You wondered what kind of games he intended on playing with you.

 

The dress you decided to wear was definitely more intriguing, at least by your standards. It was a beautiful light blue color with a low scoop that barely showed off your cleavage. The material clung to your wide hips but was loose around your legs. Your long Y/H/C hair was brushed back with a few small braids.

 

As you approached the great Hall you could hear loud voices and roars of laughter. It looked like all of Kattegate had arrived. There were so many people crammed together you didn’t think you would be able to find Ivar. It didn’t help that when you passed any man they practically drooled all over you. Some more forward than others. Just as you managed to push by another group of men you became somewhat relieved when Ivar came to your view.

 

Ivar wore a proud smile as he waved you over to his side. You proceeded to the royal table and ignored the rude comments from the other Vikings. It surprised you to see him alone at the table but you didn’t question it. You just made yourself known and quietly seated yourself beside him.

 

“I see you don’t disappoint.” He commented as his eyes slid down your dress.

 

Heat flooded your cheeks and your heart started pounding again. Most men usually didn’t have such an affect on you. You were always able to disregard what ever comment had been made but Ivar was somehow different. He was cloaked with a dark charisma that made your spine tingle. Maybe it was meant as a warning but you wanted more. You wanted to find out so desperately what his intentions were with you.

 

“I would have hated to disappoint you.” You replied.

 

Ivar turned from you and looked straight ahead where his mother, Queen Aslaug, sat upon her throne. “My mother has mentioned you before Y/N. She had said that you were once a slave.”

 

His comment made your stomach drop to your feet. What were you supposed to say to that?

 

“Yes, but I am free now.” You reminded him in a gentle voice.

 

“So when you sit beside me you do it on your own free will.” He concluded with a grin on his face.

 

You couldn’t stop the small smile that crept on your face. “I have to admit, I’m curious as to what kind of games you want to play.”

 

“Good. I just thought of one and I think you will enjoy it.” He finally turned back to look at you.

 

“What is it?” Your smile faded quickly.

 

“All you have to do is remain quiet. You can speak but you can’t make any noise.”

 

His words confused you but it sounded like something you could do. After all, how could you deny someone so handsome, especially when he ran his moist tongue across his bottom lip.

 

You agreed to the game almost too easy. A mouse stuck in a serpent’s trap. You only understood it when you saw the Queen approach the table.

 

“Ivar, is this your new friend we have talked about?” Aslaug asked, looking at you with her sweet smile.

 

“Yes this Y/N. Y/N, this is my mother.” He introduced.

 

You opened your mouth to talk but you were disturbed when you felt a warm hand on your leg. Your whole body tensed up.

 

“Nice to finally meet you Queen Aslaug.” You voice barely come out.

 

Ivar smiled at his mother innocently. “She’s a bit shy. You’ll have to forgive her.

 

Ivar’s hand tightened on your thigh and you nearly jumped out of your seat. Ivar looked at you and raised his free hand to press his finger to his lips. His mother seated herself at the end of the table. The room was starting to get hot and you could only imagine how red your face had become.

 

“And who is this?” Another voice brought your attention away from Ivar’s hand.

 

You looked up to see 3 Viking men standing in front of you. Meanwhile the material of your dress is hiking to your knees and your breath is becoming heavy. Oh Gods what were you to do.

 

“This is my new friend, Y/N. She’s a little shy so go easy on her.” Ivar proudly replied.

 

“A friend? Since when did this happen?” One of them asked.

 

Ivar’s only reply was a shrug. He turned to you and pointed at the three men.

 

“Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd. My brothers.” He explained as he turned to you.

 

He began tracing little circles up your thigh. You drew in a deep breath.

 

“N-nice to meet you.” You began to stutter.

 

“Are you alright? You look like you might faint.” Ubbe asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

 

You saw Ivar wink at you from the corner of your eye and nodded your head. “I’m fine. Just overwhelmed. I never seen so many people in the same room before.” You lied.

 

“Did he make you sit by him?” Sigurd asked as he seated himself across from you.

 

“No, I agreed on my own.” You answered.

 

It was the truth. You had agreed on your accord. Ivar didn’t threaten you at all. He technically didn’t make you come to the feast either. That was all your choice. But then again you wondered what would have happened if you didn’t show.

 

Everyone sat down and began to eat. You struggled through the whole meal with Ivar’s hand exploring your thighs. He even went so far as to brush his fingers against your clothed opening. The moment you felt his fingers rub your sensitive moist area you jumped up and let out a loud yelp. Ivar retracted his hand and smirked before popping a grape in his mouth.

 

“Y/N, what is wrong?” Queen Aslaug asked.

 

All eyes were on you. The room turned into a dead silence as everybody stared at you.

 

“Bit my tongue.” You mumbled before you sat down again.

 

At last the dead silence ended and everyone went back to their conversation. Ivar leaned over to you.

 

“You should be more careful.” He whispered playfully.

 

You clenched your jaw and forced a fake smile upon your lips. “I will do well to remember that.”

 

Ivar leaned on the table and let out a quiet chuckle. The three brothers turned their eyes on you. You grabbed your cup and finished the Mead with in one gulp. After Ivar’s little game you found yourself to be quite thirsty.

 

“The games I play.” You mumbled to yourself.

 

Ivar leaned back in his own chair. “We play, Darling. The games we play.”

 

He gave your knee a comforting pat before turning his attention to his brothers and began a conversation of his own. After you processed his words you couldn’t help but wonder what was to come next.

 

Now that the serpent had the mouse what was he to next? Would he release her or make a meal out of her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar awakens the Reader to have her join him in a game of chess. The question is what does he get if he wins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief mentions of fingering, NSFW, language, manipulation

The sun had just began to rise, your room was full of silence with a faint chill. You were asleep. Dreaming of the crippled prince and his hand that traveled delicately up the inside of your thigh. You flinched and let out a quiet moan as images of his fingers brushing against your clit filled in the darkness behind your eyelids.

You became soaked. It felt real. It could have been real because at the moment you were in the great hall and you were feeling the tip of his finger press into your entrance.

“Y/N, wake up!”

You looked at Ivar with furrowed brows. He sounded like Freya. The middle child of the people who took you in.

“What?” You asked quietly.

“I said wake up!”

You jumped awake with your heart pounding in your chest. Freya stood by your bed, watching you with curious eyes. 

“It’s nearly morning. What are you doing? What’s the matter?” You asked in a hushed voice.

“Prince Ivar is here for you. He says he wants you to go with him.” Freya answered.

You swung your legs over the bed and stood up. “Does Mother know of this?”

Freya shook her head. “No. She still sleeping with Father.”

You gathered your maroon red dress in your hands. “Good. Do not speak a word of this to them. If they ask, tell them I left to search for more herbs.”

Freya watched as you slid your dress over your head. “Mother said to stay away from the cripple. He is dangerous.” Freya argued.

“If he is dangerous we certainly wouldn’t want to anger him.” You fixed your hair and left it hanging to the left side of your neck.

Ivar was waiting by the doorway with his back leaning against the wall. “Thank you little Freya. Now run along. You should be resting.”

Freya quickly retreated to her room. You looked down at the prince and offered him a slight bow. “Good morning Prince.”

Ivar smiled and motioned his head towards the door. You made sure to walk lightly until you were away from your home.

“I hope I did not wake you too early. But I was growing tired of laying around with everyone still sleeping and I was hoping you could be of some assistance in that.” His breathing was growing heavy from the walk.

“No. It is alright. May I ask how you found out where I lived?” You tucked your arms behind your back and made slow strides by his side.

Ivar looked up at you with a proud smile. “ I’ll tell you if you win the next game.” Ivar replied.

He went back to crawling and entered the great hall. You followed him and turned off to a private room where you noticed a little game with carved wooden pieces placed beside it. One set was like a creamy white color while the other was black.

“ So… If I win you tell me how you found out where I live and if you win…”

Ivar pulled himself into a chair.

“When I win is more like it. And when I win I will decide what I get from you.” He brought his blue eyes up to you and gave you a smile that made you shudder.

Your heart raced. This wasn’t going to end well. You couldn’t win such games if your life depended on it.

“So what do you say Y/N? Are you ready to play?” He asked.

Your legs grew weak and you had to sit down before you ended up on the floor. Ivar began setting up the pieces and you copied his movements.

“What a brave little thing you are.” He commented while give you a sideways smile.

You felt your face heat up but did your best to disregard the comment. Butterflies filled your stomach as he made his first move. You wondered what kind of prize he would get out of this game. Did he really already know what he wanted from you.

The mystery of it all sent adrenaline pumping through your veins. It was exhilarating… Addicting, even and you just couldn’t get enough of it.

***

This was bad. Really bad. Ivar had managed to nearly clear your side of your board. There wasn’t but a few pawns and knights left and of course, the king and the queen. He puckered his lips as he searched across the board to find his next move.

You watched as his fingers drummed across the top of the wooden table. Then he spotted it. He found another way to get you. Your stomach clenched as he reached across the board while bringing his eyes to you. He raised his eyebrow and moved his piece right into yours.

Shit. He was devouring you. Not just in the game but also with his eyes.

You reached across the board and made a move against one of his pieces. Finally, you got one.

Ivar smiled and went back to one of his pieces. You didn’t understand why he looked so smug just yet. But then you did a double take and saw your biggest mistake. You left a spot open for one of his pieces to take them. And he did so proudly.

You swallowed the lump in your throat.

“Alright. I can’t deny you won. So what is it you wish of me?” You asked.

Ivar ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek. “What do I wish of you? That is a very good question.” He leaned back and dragged his eyes down your body.

“I don’t really have much to offer You-”

“Trust me when I say, you have plenty to offer.” He dragged his tongue across his bottom lip as his eyes taken in the sight before him.

You watched as one of his hands raised up and waved you over. There was no other choice. A deal was a deal. You stood up and slowly made your way towards him.

“How about…” He brought his ice blue eyes to your lips. “Your mouth.”

“What?” You questioned.

Ivar shot a hand out and gripped your leg to make you lose balance. You fell to the floor and looked up with him ad your chest began to raise up and down.

He dragged the pad of his thumb over your lips.

“I said… I…Want… Your … Mouth.”

You remained on your knees and gazed at the prince. This was not what you were expecting but you surely loved it.


End file.
